Such a coupling device is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,621.
In this known coupling device, each pin bolt transfers both the torsional moments and the bending moments.
For purposes of installing these pins and in any case for removing them, their conical shank has been provided with circumferential grooves supplied with a fluid under pressure to push the sleeve out from the conical shank part of the pin. This device complicates manufacture.